


There's Always Next Year

by rebelmeg



Series: Rebelmeg's Tony Stark Bingo Fills 2019 [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 + 1, Awesome Pepper Potts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pepperony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Valentine's Day, best laid plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Five times Tony's Valentine's Day plans totally failed... and one time it all went perfectly.  With a few successes from Pepper!Written for Tony Stark Bingo!  Square filled: R4 - Cheesy





	1. Best Laid Plans - One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/gifts), [NDOutatime88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDOutatime88/gifts), [igotyoufirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotyoufirst/gifts).



> So many thanks to [Faustess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustess) for cheer reading for me and keeping me from giving up!
> 
> All of the chapters are being released today, just bear with me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has an idea... but Valentine's Day might be out to get him.

_2011_

Sunday nights were a relatively quiet time for Pepper Potts, usually spent at home with Tony. She guarded her Sundays fiercely, insisting that she have at least one day a week where Stark Industries didn’t eat her whole life, and she didn’t regret a thing. The past eight months she’d been spending this way had been some of the best of her life, spent with her favorite person in the world.

This particular Sunday, just after New Year’s, had the two of them settling down on the comfortable couch in their living room in Tony’s Malibu mansion to read. A book for Pepper, and a scientific paper for Tony, both saved for leisure reading time. Pepper was just getting hot chocolate for the both of them when Tony got her attention.

“So, Miss Potts, I was thinking.”

Pepper slid Tony a glance as she set down their mugs, a smile spreading across her face at the loaded tone in his voice. “Were you now?”

“I was, yes. Seeing as how this is the new year, all bright and shiny, that means there’s a romantic holiday coming up soon.”

She very carefully kept a smile off her face as picked up her book off the side table. “I didn’t know Presidents Day got you so worked up.”

Tony laughed and tugged her down onto his lap. “You’re just a whole lotta sass packed into a bangin’ body, you know that?”

Pepper combed her fingers through his hair, watching the way his eyes closed in pleasure. “You might have mentioned it before. So, you were saying?”

“I was? Right, yes, I was. _Valentine’s Day_ , in case you forgot, is the most romantic day of the year.”

“Mmm, tell me more.”

“Oh yeah, it’s the day when couples get to openly flaunt their happiness, usually by showering each other with love and attention and gifts and stuff.”

“You have that ‘man with a plan’ tone to your voice.”

“My dear beloved, I have the best plan ever. How do you feel about surprises?”

“I’d like to be reasonably prepared, so make sure I’m wearing the right clothes and have the right stuff in my purse, but other than that, wow me.”

Tony’s megawatt grin was a sight to behold. “I will absolutely take that challenge. Prepare to be swept off your feet, Miss Potts. It’s gonna be a Valentine’s Day you’ll never forget.”

* * *

“Right then,” Pepper said, keeping her voice light as they stared up at the flight information, every listing with a flashing red CANCELLED… including the private runway that Tony’s personal jet was on. “A snow storm.”

“A _blizzard_ ,” Tony corrected, sounding baffled and not a little perturbed. “The biggest one in ten years. On Valentine’s weekend.”

Pepper had to bite back a smile. It was not funny. It really wasn’t. Except that it was, the tiniest bit.

“We were going to go to _Paris_!” Now he was starting to sound offended, and it was way cuter than it should have been. “It was going to be the most romantic Valentine’s day ever! I had _plans_ , Pepper! Amazing plans!”

She tucked her hand in his. “I know you did, honey.”

“And now all my plans are being foiled by _snow_. Frozen water droplets are all that stand between us and this meticulously planned romantic weekend getaway, and not my millions or even my billions can do a damn thing about it. I’m _so_ mad right now.”

Pepper curled herself into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. “It really sucks. I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

Tony sighed, turning towards her and wrapping his arms around her. “I suppose we’ll have to go to Plan B.”

She smiled, and lipped a kiss onto his neck. “You have a Plan B?”

“Not yet, but I’m working on it as we speak. It won’t compete with Paris, but it’ll be something.”

“Whatever you come up with will be perfect, Tony. Because it’s you.”


	2. That Was Not Part Of The Date - Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't take chocolate-covered strawberries to foil Tony's plans this year.

_2012_

Weather just wasn’t one of the factors Tony wanted to rely on this time around when he plotted his Valentine’s Day plans, so an at-home or local date was preferable. Especially since they’d be moving out to New York soon to oversee the final construction on the new Stark Tower. He sorted through all manner of date ideas before settling on something simple and classic: wine and cheese in front of the fire, while watching a romantic movie. 

He hand-picked the cheeses, deli meats, and fruits (sans strawberries, thank you very much), and selected the most expensive half-size taster wines, getting a variety of everything. _An Affair To Remember_ didn’t specifically have to do with Valentine’s Day, but it was exactly the sort of thing you watched with your girlfriend on the most romantic day of the year. Old Hollywood knew a thing or two about that sort of thing.

Both Tony and Pepper spent a regular day at work, but they left together in the limo Happy readied for them, champagne, roses, and chocolates all laid out, and an optional dinner in the fridge at home if they needed it.

Pepper sighed with relief when she got to finally kick off her heels and get rid of the suit jacket, untucking her silk shirt and unpinning her hair so she could relax. “I’m so ready for a romantic night in, Tony. This was an amazing idea.”

He grinned at her as he stripped off his own jacket, shoes, and tie, unbuttoning his cuffs and running both hands through his hair to muss up the thick locks. “Okay, gimme fifteen minutes to get ready and then you’re mine, Miss Potts.”

She smiled back, absolutely loving that man, and was utterly content exactly fifteen minutes later when they were spread out on an absurdly plush faux-fur rug on the floor in front of the fire, _An Affair to Remember_ projected onto a newly installed screen that came down from the ceiling, wine and food set about in easy to reach places.

“This is perfect, Tony.” Pepper whispered, leaning over to kiss his cheek. His little satisfied smile was a lovely thing to see.

Half an hour into the movie, however, Pepper shifted uncomfortably. Her stomach was unsettled, not quite painful, but it was distracting. And it only worsened over the next few minutes.

Tony glanced over with concern. “Honey? What’s up?”

“I don’t know, I just feel sick.”

He glared at the cheese spread suspiciously. “If you got sick from the cheese, I’m going to sue.”

Pulling a face, Pepper swallowed several times, the back of her mouth and her throat tickling uncomfortably. “And my throat feels kind of itchy.”

An expression of dread crossed Tony’s face, and he looked down at their nearly empty wine glasses. Sniffing at the wine that was left in his glass, Tony froze… then sniffed again. “Oh no.”

“What?” Pepper asked, grimacing as she hunched over.

“Strawberries.”

“What?!”

“I smell strawberries.” Tony fumbled for the half-size bottles of tasting wine, checking all the labels and tossing them aside, getting wine all over the rug. 

“Tony stop, it’s not a severe allergy, I’ll be fine.”

“Ha!” He held up the offending bottle, stabbing his finger at the fine print at the bottom of the label, and the word _strawberries_ in particular. “This is the one that’s trying to kill you!”

“Tony.” Pepper put a hand on his arm, still wincing in pain. “Listen. I’m going to be fine. It’s just a stomachache and an itchy throat. Okay?”

His eyes were big and luminous when he finally looked at her. “I didn’t forget. I promise.”

“Oh, honey.” Tugging on his wrist, she pulled him over to her and curled up against him, trying to ignore the unpleasant gurgling noises her stomach was making. “I know you didn’t. It’s okay. I promise. I know you didn’t forget.”

Tony sighed, his shoulders slumping. “I feel like I let you down. Again.”

“You didn’t. Now, I’m going to excuse myself for a minute, you’re going to dispose of that particular bottle, and when I come back we’re going to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie. Okay?”

“Okay. I’m really sorry, I thought this year would—”

“Oh no!” 

Pepper shot up out of his arms and made a run for the bathroom, leaving Tony scrambling behind her, wailing, “Pepper, I’m sorry!”

She lunged for the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her, yelling through it urgently. “I don’t want you to witness this, Tony! I’ll come find you when it’s over!”

She felt bad, she really did, but dealing with an allergic reaction that was making her stomach make those kinds of noises was _not_ something her boyfriend needed to hear.

* * *

An hour and a couple Benadryl tablets later, Pepper was curled up with Tony in his bed, soft music playing over hidden speakers and no wine or cheese in sight.

“’m sorry it didn’t work out this year.” She said sleepily into his chest, the meds making her feel all sorts of sleepy and loopy. “I know you tried really hard.”

“I did. You know what, I’m starting to think I’m cursed. St. Valentine himself or an evil cupid or something is up there, cackling at me, just waiting to doom my next amazing Valentine’s Day plan. It’s rude, Pepper.”

“I agree. But you know, there’s always next year.”


	3. You Have My Heart - Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain heart-shaped necklace makes an appearance, and Pepper offers to take the next turn.

_2013_

“So… I know there’s that charity event for the thing. And I know we’re committed to go, and I’m fine with that. But I want you to know, I still have plans. Good plans, not giant bunny plans.”

Pepper smiled at the determination in her genius’ voice. “When we first got the invite, for a second I thought you’d go apoplectic on me.”

Tony made a face. “I admit, I still think scheduling an event on Valentine’s Day is a huge dick move, but I’m trying to pick my battles and raging about having to attend a benefit for a children’s hospital is not going to look good from any angle. Therefore, charity benefit, then date.”

Pepper leaned forward and kissed him. “I’m looking forward to it.”

* * *

Tony snuck Pepper away when the benefit host was giving her speech, slipping out and into the car Happy had waiting. He had the balcony off their suite in the Tower set up for them, and the red velvet box sitting in the middle of the low side table next to a single red rose.

“You got me something pretty,” Pepper smiled at him over her shoulder.

“I did. Hoping you like it.”

She did. And Tony watched her face closely, wanting to catch the moment she realized what the necklace was made out of, other than flawless diamonds and a heart-shaped ruby.

“Oh, Tony…” Her fingertips traced along the irregular metal fragments, then her eyes lifted to meet his and she kissed him in a way that ached. “Thank you.”

Tony put the necklace on her himself, settling the links against her freckled skin as she held her strawberry blonde hair up and out of the way.

He saw her smile when she turned around, the gentle way of it, the peace in her eyes as the sharp metal shard that had been sitting next to his heart lay against her skin.

He couldn’t quite smile back as he leaned his forehead against hers. He wasn’t proud that it had taken him so long to get to this point. To be able to emerge, truly, on the other side of what had happened to him in Afghanistan. After so long. That his Pepper had been standing by his side the whole time, waiting for this moment.

“The stars were supposed to be out.” He murmured into the quiet space between them. “That was the plan. Stargazing. But maybe this is for the best.”

Pepper’s head tilted back as she looked up, her eyes combing the cloud cover for a twinkle or two. “I’m okay without stars.”

Tony looked up as well, figuring it would be safe. He was doing better, he was talking about things, he was moving on. Surely there wasn’t anything to fear from a cloudy sky with Pepper in his arms?

There wasn’t. Just clouds, an airplane off to the east, the glow of a searchlight. Nothing scary.

Too bad his brain knew better.

The panic rose up in him fast, boiling over and suffocating him, making his heart beat out of control.

“Tony?” Pepper knew instantly, in the way his hands tightened on hers, and she went down with him as he sank to his knees and slid to the side.

“There’s clouds,” Tony wheezed, squeezing his eyes shut as Pepper let him hold her hands as hard as he wanted. “There’s not even any stars out, how is this still—still happening?”

Pepper didn’t saying, just shushed him gently and tugged one of her hands free to wrap around him, not even caring about the way the floor was cold under her bare knees, the way he was probably wrinkling his white tux jacket.

Not his best Valentine’s Day ever, as it turned out. Not his worst either, though.

Tony shuddered in her arms and thought distractedly, man, couldn’t someone up there just take pity on him and let him have one success?

* * *

_2014_

“What if I take a turn this year? For Valentine’s Day?” Pepper suggested as she came into the lab, obviously having done some thinking after Tony had confessed to her earlier he was struggling to think of a good date idea for Valentine’s Day.

“Isn’t that my job?” He asked as he reached out blindly for a screwdriver, wondering if he’d actually seen a relationship manual at some point and then didn’t bother to read it. Sounded like the kind of thing he’d do.

She just smiled at him and kissed him on the top of the head as she passed him on her way to the couch across the way. “It’s not anybody’s job. And it’s stressing you out, so how about we switch off years? I’ll do this year, and then you’ve got a whole year to plan something spectacular for next year, no pressure.”

Tony glanced over at her. “Does that give you enough time to plan something?”

“Oh, I think I’ve got it handled. I am a very powerful and respected CEO, after all. I can make things happen.”

“You certainly can, and it’s super hot. Capability turns me on.”

Pepper giggled as she turned on her tablet. “That does explain a few things.”

“Alright, Valentine’s Day is yours this year. You gonna sweep me off my feet?”

“Maybe just a little bit. I’d like to keep it simple this year, give us both a break.”

His dramatic sigh had them both chuckling.

* * *

It wasn’t Tony’s first time receiving flowers, but he was pretty sure it was his favorite when he got the bouquet of red roses Pepper had ordered for him. And it wasn’t his first time going out to a romantic restaurant for dinner, but he definitely had the best company of any other guy there. It also wasn’t his first time peeling pretty lingerie off a gorgeous woman, but the Iron Man panties were a delightful surprise that made him laugh, and it didn’t matter that the date had been absolutely average on the surface.

He’d spent Valentine’s Day with Pepper, and she made everything extraordinary.


	4. An Unexpected Arrival - Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother Nature intervenes in an entirely different way this year.

_2015_

Tony checked the weather like a man possessed in the days leading up to his and Pepper’s business trip to Australia the next year, working like mad behind the scenes to ensure that the two of them had the night off on Valentine’s Day. He didn’t stop holding his breath until their plane was in the air, and then he didn’t really breathe a sigh of relief until they touched ground in the airport on the other side.

Business meetings kept both him and Pepper busy for the first day, and he forced himself to stay focused so there were no surprises. It was with a sense of giddiness that he all but kidnapped Pepper the moment meetings ended the next day, explaining in a rush that he had plans.

“So _that’s_ why you were so well-behaved,” Pepper said with a grin, and Tony just gave her a glare and booped her nose.

“I’ve got our swimming suits and a stocked picnic basket in the trunk, I triple checked everything for strawberries, and I’ve located a nice, private beach that we can borrow for the evening. What do you think about a picnic on the beach at sunset?”

Pepper kissed him for her answer, and they didn’t really resurface for several long minutes.

* * *

It was quite ideal, really. By the time Tony had spread out the picnic blanket and several big, plush pillows to lean on, and got the food ready, the sun was just starting to set. It was a glorious sunset, full of colors that rippled and reflected on the waves, turning the whole world gold and pink and orange.

“This is perfect, Tony.” Pepper said quietly as the sun finally sank below the horizon, dusk falling swiftly around them. “Dinner was perfect, this beach is perfect, the sunset was perfect, and you’re perfect.”

“I won’t callously remind you of that tomorrow when I will certainly do something ridiculous and impulsive again.” Tony murmured against her lips, tasting a hint of the wine and bruschetta from dinner. She looked as delectable as she tasted, a white bikini top glowing against her pale skin, and a loose, brightly printed sarong tied low on her hips. She smiled as she saw the banked heat in Tony’s eyes and pulled him closer.

“I’d appreciate that.”

Kissing turned into a long, slow session of necking, the two of them oblivious to the gathering darkness, too wrapped up in each other to care about anything else

It was full dark before either of them realized, the stars winking overhead, and when Pepper screamed all of a sudden, Tony’s heart all but leapt out of his chest with panic.

“What?! What is it?!”

“Something is under the sand!” She shrieked, leaping to her feet and scrambling away.

Tony looked around in bewilderment, but it was to dark to see anything so he settled for hauling himself up and stumbling over to Pepper, his feet tangling in the blanket. “Did you get bit or anything?”

“No, something just touched my hand, it was _moving_.” 

“I can’t see a thing,” Tony was muttering, wishing he’d had the foresight to bring a flashlight or something, when he snapped his fingers. He dug around in his pockets, sorting through the keys, money clip, mini toolkit, and tiny pocketknife before he found what he was looking for.

It was an experimental gauntlet, meant to assemble from a watch into a palm-sized defense module for just-in-case purposes. Right now, though, it was mostly just a really expensive flashlight, and Tony fastened it to his wrist before turning it on.

The flare of light from the palm repulsor just about blinded him, and Tony blinked away the spots in his vision as he tried to focus on the little moving shapes on the sand.

“It’s… Pepper, they’re sea turtles!”

“What?!”

He got closer, watching as one of the little things surfaced right next to where he had spread out the blanket. “Baby sea turtles! They’re hatching and digging out!”

“Did you plan this?!”

“Hell no, I didn’t! If I had mother nature on speed dial, I would be using it for much different purposes.”

The two of them watched the sea turtles in fascination, the way they dug their way out of the sand with their little flippers, then struggled across the beach. They weren’t going the right way, though. They seemed to be heading back into the brush rather than out to the ocean.

“What are they doing?” Tony asked, trying to circle around the little turtles to get out of their way. “They’re going the wrong way.”

“I don’t know.” Pepper was walking the other way, peering through the dark at the nest in the sand through which baby turtles were still digging out and scuttling their way across the beach.

It was another minute before Pepper finally yelped, “Oh!” and Tony headed her way.

She waved him away and pointed at the sea turtles. “No, don’t come over here! Look, they’re following the light from your gauntlet!”

He glanced down, and sure enough, the little things were wiggling their way across the sand towards him as fast as their little flippers could go. One of them even got right up on his toes, and Tony screamed in surprise as he scrambled back and turfed it into the sand, the unsuspecting turtle flying through the air and landing a few feet away, unperturbed as it resumed its trek towards the light.

Tony rolled to his feet and scanned the gauntlet’s light at the ground immediately at his feet, sweeping it back and forth with vague paranoia. “I am not prepared for a sea turtle hatching tonight, Pepper! I am not qualified for this!”

“Just go stand in the waves, they’ll follow you and get swept out!” Pepper’s voice had moved over to his left now, though he couldn’t see her beyond the glow of the gauntlet’s light.

“Is that safe?!”

“Tony, they’re _sea turtles_!”

“Right! Waterproof, it’s all good.” Give him a break, he was panicking a little bit.

* * *

Once every last one of the turtles had been swept away by the waves, Tony pushed his wet hair back (he’d fallen into the surf himself a few times) and used the light from the gauntlet to look around. 

The picnic blanket was in a heap several yards from where he’d set it out, and the remainders of their dinner were everywhere. The picnic basket was nowhere to be seen, and he could only locate one of his shoes.

“Okay… mixed results for this date.”

Pepper made a sound like she was stifling a giggle, and shook out the picnic blanket. “Something like that, yes. What say we go back to the hotel and put the jacuzzi to use? I’ve got sand in some really uncomfortable places.”

“Yeah, let’s do that. Don’t step in the turtle hole.”

Oh well. It could have been worse. And there was always next time. Right?


	5. Pepper: Three, Tony: Zero - Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Valentine's Day so nice to Pepper? What does it have against Tony?

_2016_

Pepper’s turn the next year went off without a hitch. _Again_. And she made more complex plans this time, plans Tony loved.

She rented out a whole rock climbing gym, and revealed her new and entirely sexy knot-tying skills as she got them both rigged up under the supervision of the two professionals that kept an eye on their lines. They spent over an hour racing each other up the walls, seeing how far they could leap while not falling off the wall, who could hang from one hand the longest.

They were both breathing heavily and panting with exertion by the time they were done, and Pepper dismissed the two climbing techs that were grinning knowingly.

There was a trail of sweaty clothes on the way to the locker room, and Tony didn’t regret a bit of his soreness when he woke up the next morning with Pepper halfway on top of him, sound asleep on his chest.

He had, after all, exerted himself quite strenuously the night before. In a number of positions…

* * *

_2017_

“You know, I think you were right. The extra year to prepare was a good idea.”

Pepper glanced at Tony over breakfast, her eyes narrowing slightly. “This isn’t going to be like the giant bunny, is it?”

“No, you’ll actually like this. I swear. There’s no planes, no strawberries, no stars, no sea turtles. This one is ironclad.”

She grinned slightly, the memories of his four previous attempts apparently still adorable and hilarious. Tony saved a little secret smile for himself, and was absolutely certain that this Valentine’s Day was going to be different. It would be perfect.

* * *

“Well, that was a disaster.”

Pepper tucked her arm through Tony’s and leaned against him, shivering slightly in her wet clothes as they huddled inside the ambulance. “You really tried, though.”

“I broke my ankle by tripping over my ice skates before I even hit the ice, which then broke. Of all the ways I thought I’d end up wearing a cast, this was not one I anticipated.” Tony glanced over at her and winced. “How’s your head?”

Pepper gave him a weak smile as she held the ice pack that the paramedic had given her to her head. “I’ve got a proper goose egg, and the accompanying headache. As expected. Serves me right for thinking ice skating was like riding a bike.”

Tony’s legs were either wet or throbbing, depending on the presence of wet jeans or a stabilizing boot for his broken ankle, and he huddled closer to her under the silver emergency blanket. “This did not go according to plan.”

Pepper shook her head slightly, wincing and still shivering. “It really didn’t.”

“Valentine’s Day really hates me.”

“I’m beginning to suspect that that’s true.”

* * *

_2018_

Pepper’s next turn went perfectly, again. If Tony hadn’t had a completely awesome time, he would have been offended.

She, using that lovely, wonderful brain of hers, had enlisted the help of Bruce, Jane Foster, and even Peter to arrange a Science Scavenger Hunt that took them all over the city. Tony had the _time of his life_ , and Pepper had been right with him the whole way, an expression of utter delight on her face as she watched him do things like puzzle out long, impossible strings of mathematics, fit together a minuscule robot using 17 different components hidden around Central Park, rattle off the first hundred digits of pi from memory, find an amazing mural of Iron Man graffiti art using geocache coordinates and whatever he had in his pockets, and play a game of memory with a mixed up table of elements. 

There was food too, Tony knew there had been, and he even remembered Pepper giggling at him at one point because he’d moaned like he was being paid for it when he ate it, but he couldn’t recall for the life of him what he’d eaten. His brain had been alive and buzzing, in a way that he didn’t get to enjoy very much, the pure joy of science and mathematics just for pleasure making him all but bounce off the pavement.

“If I didn’t love you so much, I’d hate you right now,” He cheerfully informed her as they headed for the car, one arm around his fiancée and the other held out so the tiny Wall-E robot in his palm could roam around on minuscule treads. “Why is Valentine’s Day always nice to you?”

“There’s always next year.” Pepper told him with a smile, kissing his cheek and smiling brightly.


	6. At Last, A Success - Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally has the winner he's been trying for.

_2019_

Valentine’s Day snuck up on him that year. One moment he was kissing Pepper on New Year’s Eve inside their Manhattan mansion, feeling grateful down to his bones that she was in his arms, and still soaring inside because of the ultrasound picture he had tucked in his pocket, a present from Pepper on Christmas.

Suddenly it was February 12th, and while he was Tony Stark, and he could have pulled together anything, even a re-try trip to Paris if he wanted… he just couldn’t seem to settle on an idea. Nothing seemed enough, in any kind of way. Not romantic enough, not big enough, not intimate enough, not special enough.

It wasn’t until he woke up on Valentine’s Day and looked at his wife’s sleeping face, that he knew what he wanted to do.

“Hey, Friday,” He whispered, not taking his eyes off of Pepper. 

“Boss,” She intoned just as quietly.

“I need roses. And you know what, I want them with baby’s breath.”

“Understood, boss.” There was a warm note to the AI’s voice that said she understood what he was saying.

* * *

“So what plans do you have for us tonight?” Pepper asked him as she looped her arms around Tony’s waist when she got home from work on Valentine’s Day. “Do I smell dinner already?”

“You do, I made spaghetti. I even made my own sauce and shredded my own lettuce for the salad.”

“A man after my own heart.”

“No hand-toasted garlic bread, though. I’m not pushing my luck by involving flames.”

Pepper laughed and snuggled into his chest, happy to just be there in his arms for a few quiet moments. “Maybe you’ll break your streak this year.”

“Keeping my fingers crossed.”

* * *

Pepper set down her napkin and leaned back in her chair with a satisfied sigh, smiling at her husband across the table. “This was perfect, Tony. It really was.”

“I’m glad. I did have another thing in mind, if you’re interested.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm hmm. Come here.” He held out his hand to help her out of her seat, and laced his fingers through hers as he led her out of the kitchen.

The room was next to theirs, one of a dozen guest bedrooms that weren’t often used, but the previously furnished space had been stripped down to the drywall, and even the carpet had been pulled up. Stopping in the middle of the room, Tony turned to Pepper and took a slow breath.

She was smiling in that soft way she had, looking at him like she already knew. “And what are your plans for this?”

He squeezed her hands. “I was thinking… nursery.”

Her smile widened, and she leaned in to kiss him, her hand resting on the barely-there bump on her lower belly. “I like that idea.”

“I got some decorating samples and some catalogs in our room, if you wanna look through them.”

“I love that idea.”

* * *

They decided on absolutely nothing, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that Tony and Pepper were sitting on their couch, curled up against each other, passing catalogs and ideas back and forth, having Friday keep notes of things they loved. By the time Tony broke out the tiramisu he’d ordered for dessert, the both of them were feeling just about as content as it was possible to be. Tony was dishing up the tiramisu in the kitchen when Pepper went up behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest.

There was a smile in his voice as he murmured, “You know what?”

“Hmm?” She hummed, smiling against his back.

He brought his hand up to cover hers. “I never thought I’d be here. Like this. Married to the love of my life, a kid on the way. So happy I can’t breathe sometimes.”

That made her eyes fill with tears, but she blinked them away. “Long as you keep breathing.”

He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “Always, Pep. Always.”

Tony was actually looking forward to the next Valentine’s Day that he got to plan. Because even if it was a disaster… he’d be spending it with her.


End file.
